The youngest Wilder
by hannisquid
Summary: What if Jack had a younger sister who he found at the start of the movie. Watch Annie Wilder join the horseman and and find a family. This is my first Now you see me story so please be nice. I hope you like it. Includes Jack/Danny pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Wilder was sitting on a chair next to the other four Horsemen. It was a week since they had got the instructions of what the eye wanted them to do. All four of them sat there in their own world thinking about the task ahead of them. Then there was a big _Thump_ from the direction of the door which meant a letter had been delivered. No one moved.

"All right don't all rush at once, I'll get it" Jack groaned as he stood up and made his way to the door. The letter on the mat had no address on it, it just said _Mr Wilder._ Jack opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Mr Wilder_ _The task ahead of you is a great task to do. You will need someone to be the brains of the operation._

_Go with the other horsemen to one of the back ally's behind this building at 11o'clock. You will find a young girl from your past, tell her the plan and she will be the brains._

_Sincerely The eye _

So just like the letter said, Merritt, Danny, Henley and I found themselves behind the building at 11 o' clock. The problem was there was three alley ways to choose from. Just then a scream rang out. I knew who it belonged to this was a scream I hoped never to hear again.

I turn towards the other three horsemen. I can feel that I have gone very pale. As fast as I can I race down the middle alley knowing that they will follow me. Soon enough I come to a wider part of the alley and see someone being held against a wall with a knife against their throat.

I react quickly I run forward pull the man off of the girl before punching him in the face. I suddenly see Danny and Merritt next to me hitting the man. He soon runs off. I rush over to the girl it is who I think it is. I walk over to her and put her head against my cest waiting for her to wake up

Merritt Pov

We all watch Jack silently as he cradles the girls head. After about two minutes the girl groans

"Annie, Annie can you hear me" says Jack hope burning in his eyes

The girls eyes open they focus on Jack and she stutters out

"J -J Jack"

"Yeah it's me"

"Where did he go there was a man and he had a knife and" The girl who is apparently called Annie says. It looks like she's hyperventilating. Jack sees this and starts to sooth her.

"It's alright Annie he's gone now and I won't let him hurt you again"

Jack helps the girl up and they embrace looking like they are not willing to let go again.

The girl finally turns and sees us. She starts looking us up and down making every one even me feel uncomfortable. Jack chuckles before saying.

"They haven't got any weapons Annie and I know they won't hurt you". At these words she stops looking us up and down and begins to calm down.

"Let's get out of here" says Jack after a minute of silence. The girl whispers something in Jacks ear to which he nods to. She goes down to the end of the Alley and picks up a box when she gets closer I see it is a guitar case.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone thanks for anybody who followed this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Now you see me

Bye for now

Hannisquid xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 Limp Danny's Pov

We walk back to the flat in silence, Henley first then followed by Merritt, Annie, Jack and then me. As we walk I get a closer look at the mysterious girl. She has shoulder length brown hair. It is slightly lighter than Jacks. It is tangled, wavy and shoulder length. She also has Brown eyes and very pale skin.

As I am watching her I see that she has a slight limp. As I glance at Jack I can tell from his expression (and I'm not a mentalist) that he notice it too.

When we enter the block of flats it is obvious that Jack has had enough. He picks Annie up bridal style. She gives a small scream which makes Henley and Merritt turn around with confused expressions.

"Jack put me down" says Annie seeming annoyed "I can walk myself".

"No you can't something's up with your ankle" Jack replies sound annoyed but comforting at the same time. Annie rolls her eyes at Henley but accepts Jacks help. She then leans towards jack puts her head on his chest and closes her eyes Jack smiles down at her at this. We finally get to our flat and Jack places Annie down on the sofa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review I would love to have any feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I know that I haven't updated in a very long time and I am sorry.

Anyways thank you FanFreaktion and foxchick1 or reviewing and I hope to fulfil your wish with this chapter and the next also.

Anyway I will shut up now. Disclaimer I don't own now you see me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 – Henley's Pov

We now have Annie sitting on the sofa. The young girl is just sitting there looking around the place. I glance at my fellow horsemen who all have completely different reactions. Merritt is just staring at Annie trying to read her but failing. Danny looks like he is trying to answer a question in his head but is just confusing himself. Jack, well Jack looks happier than I have ever seen him. He is sitting next to Annie smiling at her, holding her hand as if she could slip away at any second. What about me, how am I feeling? Well I am feeling very happy because there is another girl around but also I am confused. The letter said that she will be the brains but I don't see how because she is so young and…

My thoughts are broken off when I hear a cry of pain. I look over towards the sofa and I see Jack wrapping Annie's foot in a bandage. Oh I remember now Jack carried her up the stairs because she had a limp.

"Hopefully your foot should be healing now" Said Jack in an uplifting tone. Annie gives him a small smile of thanks.

"Oh I just realised I haven't given introductions" said Jack with a small smile.

"Annie meet Henley, Merritt and Danny" He says with a slight flourish of his hand. Annie smiles at us and says quietly

"Hi" Jack smiles at Annie.

Jack then turns his gaze back to us and says "Guys" then seeing the glare I give him then adds "and Henley, this is my younger sister Annie". We all just sit there for a moment before I break the silence.

"Sister I didn't know u had a sister "I finally get out. Jack just smiles, shrugs then pulls Annie closer to him with an arm around her. Merritt finally comes out of his daze and takes a breath before saying at the exact same time as Danny

"You know what I can see the resemblance". The fact that they said it at the same time makes Annie giggle quietly, which makes Merritt look at her and smile. I see that I am not the only one that has a soft spot for the girl.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes a timer goes off and I say

"Food" and turn away. I hear them all standing and walking over to the kitchen. It may only be a Chinese ready meal but it is still very nice. I lay it all over the table and when it is all finally laid out I hear Annie mummer under her breath "this is what I usually eat in a week". I know that we all heard her say it but she pretends that she didn't say anything.

The rest of dinner goes without any other incidents. We then send Annie to bed in my room which she is sharing with me. Once she has gone I say "did you hear what she said before dinner". I can tell that I look really worried and stressed and the boys can tell. Danny nods and then places a hand on my shoulder. He then turns to Jack and says "care to explain" Jack sighs then says

"I don't know the entire story but one thing is clear, she has obviously been on the streets for a while so she wouldn't been able to have that much food" he pauses for a moment then says "but there is something else she meant, it was on her face something else"

It is all silent for a while then Jack says "so Merritt" the older man looks up "get a reading on her"? He shakes his head

"It's really bugging me that I can't" I laugh

"Good luck with that Merritt I'm going to bed goodnight". When I get to the room I share with Annie I see that she is already asleep and she looks very peaceful that way. I climb into my bed and fall asleep soothed by the breaths of the young girl across the room.

An

Please review it would make me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 jacks Pov**

**Sorry for being gone forever. I wish I had an excuse but all I have is that I was really stuck as to what to write. Anyway Thank you for your favourites and/or follows. Again I don't own Now you see me.**

**Hannisquidxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I wake up with a smile on my face. Annie is here with me, I have to check the girl's room to make sure she is there. As I walk in I look towards the bed that Annie is sleeping in and I smile. Her chestnut brown hair is fanned out all over the pillow and she is sleeping with a small smile on her face. I take my leave from the room as I see how happy both girls look. I wonder to the living area to wait for everyone to wake up. I don't have to wait long before both Merritt and Danny walk over to me. Merritt sits down in the armchair opposite me while Danny sits at a table to read the plans, again. . We sit there for about five minutes without saying anything before luckily Henley and Annie come out of their room. Annie sits down next to me with her legs tucked underneath her and I put my arm loosely around her shoulders. Annie leans her head on my shoulder and we both suddenly hear a click. I look at Henley who has her phone out.

"What"? Henley says innocently "it was too cute to not take a picture". Annie giggles quietly at this. The laughing mood is soon broken when we hear Danny throw the plans across the table in annoyance. Henley is the first to react and she walks behind Danny and places her hands on his shoulders to calm him. Merritt raises his eyebrows but suppresses his joking remark. The next person who reacts is surprisingly Annie. She leaves my side, goes to the other side of the table, picks up the plans before coming back to sit curled up next to me.

Danny looks at my younger sister in surprise that she would do that for him. Annie looks up at me with an expression that asks if she is allowed to look at the plans. I chuckle gently tickle her in the place she used to be ticklish. By her reaction it confirms that she still is ticklish as she squirms. Annie flicks open the plans and reads the first point. It says 1\. To do this you need Money. Search up_ SETLERRS._ Annie re reads it.

Suddenly Danny looks up and says to Annie with his voice oozing sarcasm "Any ideas then". The smirk on his face soon disappears when he sees Annie nod. I can't help myself I start to laugh at Danny's expression which no one has ever seen. Danny glares at me and opens his mouth to say something but Annie cuts him off.

"Yeah Danny I do have an idea." Danny nods at Annie and has a look which simply says 'go on'. Annie smiles and says "do you have a piece of paper". Merritt hands one to her and Danny moves behind Annie to see what her idea is. Annie writes all the letters to the word SETLERRS all around the page. I immediately know what she is doing and a few seconds later Danny does to. At the bottom of the page Annie starts to write the letters in a different order. Soon Danny joins in and is wrapping an arm round Annie to point out letters. Every time he does it I deliberately give Danny a look that says 'hurt her and I will kill you'. I just get a rush from doing it because Annie and I got split up before I ever had the chance to give anyone that look so I'm doing it a lot now.

We all leave Annie and Danny in peace to work on the plans. Before I leave I kiss Annie on the head and glare once more at Danny so he knows he can't do anything. About three hours later they both come back in and tell us they have sent a video to Tressler insurance containing videos of each of their solo performances. Since we did work this morning we just watch a film before retiring to our rooms.

2am

I'm soon jarred from sleep when I hear someone knocking on mine ad Danny's room. I open the door to find Henley standing still half asleep. "Jack come quickly" she almost yells "it's something about Annie". If I was sleepy before I am completely awake when she mentions Annie. We all rush to the girl's room to find Annie in her bed tears streaming down her face, thrashing around and mumbling something to herself. In an instant I am by her side. Now I can make out what she is saying.

"Papa I'm sorry" I hear Annie say louder than the rest of what she has said. I grip her arms and whisper soothing words into her ears. When I look up again I see Merritt has joined the group but I don't have time to think about it because at that moment Annie shoots bolt upright with a scream. I immediately wrap my arms around her smaller frame and she turns to sob into my shoulder.

"It's ok now Annie, He can't hurt you anymore" I say reassuring to her. I keep repeating this to her in hope of calming her. After a few minutes Annie's sobs start to die down to quiet whimpers and her breathing starts to return to normal. I am trying to think of a way to calm her down when an idea comes to me. I clear my throat and start to sing a song we sang when we were kids.

"Don't cry" Then Annie sings her point over lapping mine. "Don't cry Jackie"

"Please don't cry. I am here little sis"

"I'm alright Jackie"

"Please don't cry", "please don't cry" We say echoing each other

"Dry your eyes" I sing while stocking any tears that have fallen away. "Here let me wipe away your tears" Annie sings and does the same to me. "Little sis"

"Forgive me", "Jackie forgive me"

"I didn't mean to desert you"

"I didn't mean to upset you, Please Jackie don't cry" Annie the moves to lean her head on my shoulder.

"Don't cry little sis" I stroke away a new tear that just fell. "I'll be alright" I'm trying to work out if Annie is trying to reassure me or trying to calm herself down.

"With you by my side" Annie's eyes start to close. "Nothing can harm you"

"You have nothing to fear", "I have nothing to fear" We sing together "I'm here", "You're hear" We finish together. Soon I feel Annie relax against me and I gently lay her down on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her. I turn to the door to find Henley, Merritt and Danny looking at us with small smiles on their faces. Henley moves first she yaws and gets into her bed and we go to her separate rooms and do the same.

**Hi hope you liked that. I know it isn't the most interesting chapter sorry but I am kind of happy with it. I should also say that I don't own the song I'm here. **

**I am going to wait until I have three more reviews before I update again. Please tell me in your reviews whether you want the next chapter to have more bonding with the four horsemen, More information on the Wilders past or for it to have skipped to the Las Vegas show.**

**Bye Hannisquid xxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We had just come back from Paris and were sitting on the massive sofa while a film was playing. I soon feel a small weight leaning against me as Annie yawns and places her head on my shoulder. I look over her head and connect eyes with Danny. We smile at each other before Danny turns back to the movie. I feel Annie relax as she falls asleep. We all smile at her while I kiss her head and turn to the movie. Soon Henley stops the film. We all look at her with confused faces. "Jack" she says quietly I turn to look at her "How does Annie understand the plans when we couldn't "I sigh while pulling Annie closer to me. I knew they were going to ask this at some point.

"I don't really know" I start "Ever since she was little she understood school work for someone four years older than her" A memory surfaces of a stormy Saturday with Alex sitting at a table with Annie at his shoulder. In the memory Annie is answering Alex's homework questions for him and Alex would repay her with sweets. I chuckle slightly as the thought went out of my head. Seeing the horseman looking confused about my chuckle I explain "I remember she used to do Alex's homework for sweets" I smirk again. I know they want to ask about Alex but at that moment Annie starts to wake. I grin down at her before taking the big brother role "alright sleepy head, bed" I say while pointing to her room. She rolls her eyes at me before waving and disappearing. Henley doesn't ask any more questions she simply turns the movie on.

**Time jump the next day**

It was half an hour before the show and Annie was rushing around backstage making sure that everything was right. This Las Vegas show was our first big show where everything had to go perfectly right so to say that Annie was worried was a massive understatement. The rest of us were all ready and were watching Annie pace up and down. We were very worried as she was already tired from working but she was now worrying that it wasn't going to work. Soon I had enough "Annie slow down" I called to her. My fifteen year old sister turned to look at me with a look of pure worry. Quick as a flash I stand up and wrap her in a hug. Again I hear the click of Henley taking a picture I don't know why she is doing this but right now I need to focus on Annie. As we break away I can get a better look at my little sister. Her wavy chestnut hair is cascading down her shoulders. Her bright green eyes with gold flecks in them are full of fear but at the same time hope. "It will be fine" I say quietly to her. Annie looks up and nods slightly.

I turn to look at the rest of the Horsemen and see how uniform we look, all in black. Henley is wearing a black dress, black gloves and heels. Danny is wearing black trousers, black shoes, white dress shirt and a black suit jacket. Merritt is dressed exactly the same but he is also wearing a black hat. I am wearing black shirt, black trousers, black shoes and a pair of black braces. I look at Annie and see she is wearing the most colourful outfit. She is wearing a black and red dress with red converse on her feet. "You guys should probably get ready" says Annie with a smile. I nod wrap her into another hug before we all go to the wings.

Annie's POV

I watch them all go on stage together and I rush to their dressing rooms. I go to jacks first I grab his cards and a drink before moving on to Henley's dressing room. I grab all the necessary props and soon they have all finished there tricks on their own. Next thing I know I look at the stage and hear Jack say "You might feel a bit of a vacuum" I smirk as I see all the money from the fake vault in Paris disappear and come raining down on the audience. They say together "We are the four horseman goodnight". As I watch them take their bows Danny turns to look at me and smiles. I smile back in surprise as usually all I see is an arrogant smirk from him but this is an actual genuine smile. As they come off the stage I run towards them and wrap each of them in a hug.

"It worked" I say laughing quietly. They all smile down at me, sometimes I hate being the shortest but I still smile back.

"Of course it did sweetheart, after all you designed it" I roll my eyes at the nickname. He gave it to me soon after I first met the horsemen as he thinks it is fitting as I am the youngest. I don't think I like it.

"Thanks" I say simply knowing that he won't listen to me talking about the nickname "I'm still worried the rest won't work". As soon as those words have left my mouth they all start to say that it will all at the same time. I smile at them and we all turn to walk away.

NYSM

The next morning I wake up quite early which is surprising for me. I walk downstairs to see Danny already up I smile at him and he smiles back. I grab an apple and sit down on the sofa. Danny is focused on his cards so I pick up my note book and start writing another song. Soon Merritt and Jack come downstairs. Jack is playing on his phone but at the same he is trying to look at my notebook. I roll my eyes at him and I soon turn upside down with my feet at the top of the sofa and my head near the floor. Soon Merritt looks up and says to me "That's a nice song you are writing" I look up at him (Quite literally) he rolls his eyes "That one, I'm stuck in the dark but your my flashlight" I smile at him but when I was distracted Jack grabs the book from me and reads it. Before I can take it off him and turn the right way up the door opens.

"FBI Hand where I can see them" Jack puts his phone down and puts his hands up lazily, Danny looks surprised before putting his hands up while I just prop my feet up on the back of the sofa. Soon they say "Turn the right way up miss and please put the book down sir". After the first moment of shock that they know it's me, I roll my eyes and stretch my arms out to Jack asking him to help me up. He soon complies and when I am sitting the right way up I immediately see all the agents eyes turn to me. I roll my eyes and hold my hands up slightly. Soon we get put into cars to get taken to FBI headquarters. In the back of the car I can't help but smirk at how are plan is working.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys. Sorry about being gone for ages my Laptop has been broken for Months. I thought I would update before Christmas as otherwise I won't be able to. Thanks for all your support with this story **

**Chapter 6- Annie's POV **

Sitting in the cold FBI interrogation room I sigh and pull jack's leather jacket tighter around my shoulders. I smirk thinking about how much it took for the agents to let me have the jacket. I swear the FBI think everything is some weapon of mass destruction, they are all super paranoid, Merritt is going to have fun with them. Realising I will be here for a while I put my feet on the table, bring Jack's jacket even closer and close my eyes.

I wake up to feel someone hitting my head and arm. "WILDER" comes a loud aggravated voice. I sigh and open my eyes to see Agent Dylan Rhodes and the French woman Alma Dray. Putting my sarcastic, arrogant mask on I roll my eyes.

"Don't you know it's rude to wake a Lady" I smirk at Rhodes and smirk wider when I see his shocked expression. He glares at me pushing my combat boots off the table

"I'd like to ask you some questions Miss Wilder" He says taking a seat next to the French Woman. He slams his hands on the table making Agent Dray flinch "And you are going to answer them" He sneers at me. I chuckle before speaking up again

"Spoken to Danny have you" Again he looks shocked, I chuckle. "It's quite obvious when someone has" I say simply trying to distract them from questions "He annoys most people" I mutter after a pause. Rolling his eyes he simply starts the questions

"How did you get from being a kid living on the street to living with the four horseman" I look at him trying to work out if this question is a joke, Isn't it kind of obvious. I want to come back with a sarcastic reply but he has probably had enough from Danny. I may not like Rhodes but I don't want to drive him mad.

"I have connections" I reply simply "Namely my brother". It is silent for a minute before Rhodes asks the next question.

"I'll make this simple for you Miss Wilder" I raise my eyebrow knowing he is going to make a bargain "You tell us how they got that money" He starts sounding as if he is talking to a small child, I glare at the tone "and I will give you enough money to buy a nice house, to live with Mr Wilder".

I glare again, it's time for Rhodes to realise that I'm not a small child that can be bought into telling something. "Simple" I say to them both "Magic" I say in something just above a whisper. They both groan I smirk again. "Heard that a lot have you". Rhodes growls at me before storming out the room while knocking his chair over. Alma quickly follows him. "My work here is done" I say getting back into my relaxed position.

About half an hour later I feel a warm hand on my arm I open my eyes to see the cheesy grin of Jack. I smile at him as he unlocks my handcuffs. I follow Jack out of the room to see all of the other Horsemen standing there. "Have fun Danny?" He smirks and nods. "You really shook them both up". Everyone laughs. Danny simply shrugs and says "I just kept being myself". Merritt hits him on the back

"And they didn't kill you I'm impressed" I chuckle at the groups antics. As we get in the car to the airport, I turn to see Rhodes glaring at us. At the same time Danny and I both smile and wave at him, before giving each other a high five. I sit next to Jack and fiddle with my hands which is what I do when I'm nervous, I really hate airports and flying. Jack notices and entwines his hand with mine. I sigh we're here. Time for the cameras.

**There we go, another Chapter done. Next time it will be the aeroplane scene and the start of the second show. Please Review/favourite/ follow.**

**Hannisquid xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys. Wow two updates in one day I'm proud of myself. Again thanks for all of the support. Please review/follow/favourite. **

**Hannisquid**

**Chapter 7 Annie's POV**

Sitting on the aeroplane with the others my mind wanders to think about our next show. I run through all the small details that could possibly go wrong and think of ways to solve them if I need to. "Stop worrying" I hear a deep voice say from beside me. I turn expecting to see Jack but I am surprised when Danny is the one standing there. He smiles kindly at me not a mocking smile but a sweet one. I knew that Danny had been more patient with me than the others but I thought that it was just because I was the youngest. Maybe there's more to the Showman than I thought. As if reading my mind he smirks "I'm not always the arrogant showman you know" He ruffles my hair before walking away. I smile slightly at his retreating form.

Soon Jack comes to sit next to me as we both watch Tressler do his interview. I roll my eyes at his words and actions, I never knew a man that was that self-obsessed. Sitting there with my Brother I'm reminded of the fact that I couldn't have this in my childhood. I missed all of this because of certain horrible people. I lean against Jack. He looks puzzled but wraps his arms around me anyway, I smile slightly. Sure when I was younger I didn't have this but this is going to make me appreciate the time I have with Jack more. Thinking about this and the risks of what Jack is going to do soon makes me even more worried. I don't notice at first but I start shaking. My brother's arms tighten around me and start whispering soothing things into my ear. Looking up at his cheeky face I smile and gradually the shaking stops.

I zone back into the conversation to see Merritt trying to read Danny. Time to put the plan into action. "No don't do the thing to me" Danny says his showman side showing more. He walks closer to Jack and me with his hands in the air.

"What thing" answers Merritt pretending to be innocent. "I'm just looking at you" I chuckle and roll my eyes at Merritt when he looks at me.

"Really?" starts Danny "I've been watching you for a year, I know your little tricks" He puts air quotes around the word tricks. Merritt pretends to be hurt.

"Is that all they are to you?" He says pretending to be upset. His theatrics breaks Danny's façade briefly before its back. Its lucky Tressler can't see his face that well. Danny starts again

"I know what it is" Merritt turns his head back to Danny with one eyebrow raised. "It's reading the eyes and the body" Merritt glared.

"Well if it's so easy why don't you do Henley" Henley smirks with an eyebrow raised but Danny shakes his head.

"Nah you're too easy. I'll do Annie" I scoff. Before speaking up

"Doesn't sound creepy at all" He rolls his eyes at me. Before any of us can say anything else Tressler says

"No do me" I nod as the other horseman makes sounds of agreement as we all crowd around them. Danny starts

"Alright you were a real tough kid with a dog like you, tough. I want to say Ben the Bulldog" Danny finishes looking at Tressler with an eyebrow raised. He simply shakes his head.

"Actually I was a prissy little tot. With a big fluffy cat called snuffles" We all laugh at how far away Danny was from the truth. Loads of requests for Jack to try come up and I just nod in agreement. At the same time Danny pleads for another try and soon starts again.

"Family let's do Family. You had an uncle on your mother's side who had a really masculine name" Danny puts his hands on either side of his head, making fun of Merritt's mentalist pose. "I want to say Paul Thompson, You know what I've got nothing" We all laugh as Tressler reveal his uncle was called Cushman Armitage. Soon we land in the airport and start to walk through the airport. I glance to my side to get a glance of one of the FBI agents. I nudge Jack who then nudges Danny. Danny pushes us on quicker to the taxi. When we get in I let out a sigh.

"Well that was eventful" We all smirk at Danny as he rolls his eyes. Once we are at the venue they go and practice all their tricks. While they are doing that I make sure that the envelopes and torches are ready for the audience. I also get the bank ready for hopefully another good show.

**I thought it was time that I made Annie have a better friendship with Mr Atlas. I like the idea of Danny seeing Annie as a younger sister. **

**Anyway Bye guys. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Peeps. I don't know why but I suddenly have many more followers/ favourites which is really exciting. **

**I have finally decided the pairing this is going to be a lovers death (Jack/Danny) fic. This is close to the end probably about three chapters left and I was wondering if people would like me to write some one shots. If you want me to do that please tell me and if you have any requests I will try to do that. **

**Hannisquid xxxxx **

I heard the introduction for the four horseman encouraging people to film I knew that was going to be a big hit. Five minutes, five minutes was the only time I had before the second show would begin, and no one was ready for it. Danny was pacing around with his jacket half on already in his showman mode. Henley was franticly looking for her gloves and Merritt's hat while Jack was bouncing from eating too many gummy bears. All this activity stopped however when I heard a deep voice start to speak "congratulations Horseman", turning I see Thaddeus Bradley standing there. Hey at least it's not Rhodes, I don't think my eardrums could take another visit from him. "Unfortunately this is where the escapade ends" he continue walking towards Henley and me. I look at him surprised before going into my defence of the smirk. I didn't honestly expect him to come talk to me, Danny or Merritt were the obvious choices given how infuriating they both are. For god's sake he didn't even know I existed until a little while ago but I guess being the youngest means I will of course be the easiest to intimidate. He stands right in front of me forcing me to look up at him. "Something is going to happen tonight Miss Wilder" he declares and opens his mouth to continue but I interrupt

"If you would like to know details of the show Mr Bradley I'm sure Mr Atlas will tell you the same thing as I will" Bradley's face has lost its confidant edge and is slightly more worried as he glances at Danny. His expression mirrors mine, a smirk. "Fuck off, enjoy the show or something not very pleasant will happen" He glares at me while I simply smile sweetly. Danny puts his hand onto his shoulder before spinning him around towards the door. "Don't trip on the way out" I advise sarcastically, scowling at his back. Danny looks impressed when he walks back into the room, smiling at me.

"That was awesome" my brother says to me smirking at Danny and me, this expression soon changes to confusion. Before I can ask though a stage hand rushes past "one minute" he shrieks. Handing some of their signature pieces of clothing like Henley's gloves and Merritt's hat, I quickly sort out Jack's collar and Danny's hair before letting them enter the stage.

It is the intermission and all of the minor tricks went perfectly. Merritt managed to hypnotise the volunteers so hopefully they will help us to escape. Jack did his usual thing of trying to charm every person in the audience, a fact that annoyed Danny to no end. Maybe they will finally realise their feelings for each other, or maybe they never will. Henley didn't fall to the floor and the cute rabbit trick went well. Overall this has gone perfectly yet I still worry. I hug Fluffy tighter to my chest for comfort. What if one of the many components of the second act go wrong, it would be the end of the line for us. I don't want to be the reason that all of us are sitting in a jail cell tonight.

My inner monologue is stopped when Fluffy slips out of my grasp and starts to hop down the corridor. Cursing under my breathe I give my clipboard to a stage hand and rush after him. Let's just hope he doesn't go onto the stage, but I guess that would be some real entertainment. Soon I catch Fluffy and pick him up again gently stroking him to calm his nerves. It is only then that I glance up to see where I am. I'm outside a small store room which I have never been in and it never seems that important. I start to walk away before freezing when I some voices coming from it. Creeping closer I start to listen making the voices out to be Jack and Danny.

"Hey Jack I wanted to talk to you" Danny's voice starts. I've never heard his voice that quiet and Nervous, it's quite endearing. "Actually it's more to ask you something". I start to get more excited about what this question is silently hoping they finally admit to each other.

"Sure Danny what's up" Comes Jack's familiar Brooklyn accent. It seems their personalities have been swapped with Danny being the slightly more nervous one while Jack is in his confidant show man mode.

I zone back in when I hear Danny say "I wondered if you wanted to umm" the next part is muffled to my annoyance as I hoped to hear it but luckily Jack couldn't hear him either so Danny repeats louder. "Would you like to go on a date with me". I want to start jumping up and down but they would know I was here then but I can't help a massive grin coming across my face.

It is silent for a while and I can imagine Danny's nerves building. Eventually Jack replies "I would love to". I do start jumping then but quietly as I rush back to the wings of the stage. Eventually all the horsemen are here Jack and Danny arriving together. Soon I manage to get Danny alone, I may like the man and I may be younger than Jack but he needs to know the consequences if he does anything.

"Well Danny" I start "I see you finally plucked up the courage to ask my brother out". Danny starts to make incoherent sounds but I hold my hand up to stop him. "I noticed of course, all the glances, private conversations and all the touches, I just wondered when you would figure it out". He looks surprised and is still standing there like a goldfish opening his mouth trying to speak before closing it again. I turn away from him giving him a break while I grab my clipboard from the table behind me. He still hasn't moved when I turn back. "Well Atlas I like you but if you do anything to hurt him I will kill you" Danny nods before finally saying

"I promise I won't do anything to him" He looks like he isn't going to say anything else but he says " I know how much he means to you". I smile slightly before nodding at him tapping his shoulder and leading him back towards the stage.

The second act has started and Tressler is about to have the worst day of his life. He is already on the stage and Jack is bringing out the cheque when I set off to the highest level of the venue near the fire escape. If this goes right they should be brought up here so that we can get out of this area quickly. Soon I hear someone yelling "Everyone check your cell phones" and soon enough everyone does seeing their back balance being increased. Tressler is chained to the stage and all the people are yelling at him but one yell is louder than the rest "FREEZE" comes the angry voice of Rhodes. I smirk when I see our selected football players coming forward to attack him, given all the things he said it feels quite nice to see that. "We are the four horsemen, Goodnight". They all come rushing towards the ceilings on wires. Haling them all over the side I give Danny the tracking bracelet hoping the FBI were "smart" enough to think of that maybe they won't be, let's just hope they are. I hand Henley some flats to stop her complaining about running in heels. Finally I give Jack a bag containing a Police man outfit. Danny pushes open the door and I rush after them as we start are next escape.

**Please review, follow, favourite all the usual stuff. Please answer my question from above also. **

**See ya peeps xxxxxxxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi peeps. Thanks to for reviewing I was doing the exact same while writing this. Also thanks to SrawberryShinobis, , pahpoh and Mox'sGirl1307 for following. xxx **

**Two questions for today**

**Do people want me to do one shots? Is there a proper ship name for Jack and Danny? **

**I don't own now you see me (but you knew that) **

**Bye peeps xxxx **

I run down the fire escape after Danny hearing three people running behind me. We are now entering the more dangerous part of the plan one of us could easily get hurt or caught at the moment and Jack is taking a massive risk soon, one that I don't know if he will survive. Jack is the only biological family I have left, well the only one that doesn't want to kill me anyway so I'm worried he may be damaged beyond repair in a day but I've just got to hope. Even though Jack is my "proper" family I know if anything happens I will have my new family to look out for me. I've finally accepted the love and care that Danny, Henley and Merritt give me even though it took a while. Danny is like a father figure to me, God only knows my own father didn't fill in that role very well, Henley is like the sister I have never had given that I have always been around men my whole life and finally Merritt is basically another Brother. Even though Merritt is older than Danny it's obvious who the more fatherly one is, maybe it's just because of his relationship with Jack but I guess I'll never know. For once, I realise I'm okay with that.

While I'm learning to accept this we have reached the point where we all split up. Merritt is he first one to leave followed by Henley leaving just Danny, Jack and me. Looking at them I give a small salute before running off in my direction giving them some privacy. I'm not unfit but I'm definitely glad when I reach an area when I can break for a minute. When I stop running my worries overcome me again, worries about all of the horseman and I feel myself start shaking. Remembering what Jack said I keep moving, he always used to tell me that if you can't do anything about your worries just distract yourself from it. Right now I would much rather be in New York at least I know the streets there, here in New Orleans I'm finding myself having to think about the way to get to our safe house. I'm not used to this. Yelling soon follows me down an ally followed by footsteps, I increase my pace refusing to look behind as that could lead to many more problems. It's probably just a random drunk person we are in the middle of Mardi Gras after all, I start to calm until I feel something whizz past my head.

Glancing in front me I see a knife imbedded in the wall in front, this is starting to become much more dangerous. I look behind to find Agent Fuller standing a few paces behind me with some weapons in his hands. I didn't expect this the FBI never seem like the people who try to kill unnecessarily. "Shut up Annie now isn't the time" I scold myself before turning and running as fast as I can. I'm running for about five minutes with Fuller close on my tail but never catching up. Soon I reach a dead end. I curse before looking around trying to find a way out, the doomed footsteps are getting closer and an idea pops into my head. I run at the wall and grip hold of the drain pipe scaling my way up the wall, I guess climbing all those trees finally came in use. I'm almost at the top when Fuller comes around the corner and sees me. Flipping onto the roof I start to feel safe as I doubt he will try to scale a wall but my heart sinks when I see Fuller climbing the wall. There is nowhere to go my best option is to fight him and hope to get away. Soon he is standing on the roof near me his form is towering over my small one. He moves to punch me but I doge it easily obviously his fighting skills are a bit rusty. We continue are small fight I'm getting lots of solid hits on him and I'm dodging all his but he is managing to back me towards the edge of the roof. I start thinking too much which lets him get a solid punch on my stomach. I slip over the edge. Fuller makes a grab to catch me but it's too late. I go hurtling towards the ground.

I'd like to say I was thinking some really complicated thoughts when I was falling but my priority was to scream my head off. As I was nearing the ground I get ready for the pain but it doesn't come. Instead I feel warm getting pulled into a strong chest before the person starts running. We soon stop and I look up to see my brother in a police outfit looking worriedly down at me. I hug him tight happy that he is safe, that I am safe. He starts to check me over making sure I'm okay. "I'm fine" I say shakily, Jack simply raises an eyebrow before gently touching my stomach .It doesn't matter how gentle it is I still flinch. Before he can make any comments I say simply "You better go help your boyfriend". I chuckle when Jack starts to protest before he gives up, hugs me and jogs back to the street. I slowly walk towards the safe house we have and am relieved when I get there. Being the first one there I sit down on the couch and let myself relax for the first time today.

Eventually everyone is here, checking them all over I think we have got away with it, with no injuries. That is true until I touch Danny's arm, he flinches. My worry increases when I force him to take his jacket off and see a long cut along his upper arm. I spring into action grabbing a first aid kit while Jack forces Danny to sit down. Luckily the wound isn't too deep but that won't stop Jack worrying while I bandage it up. "Jack please, he is going to be fine" My brother looks at me and nods while releasing his grip on Danny. I gently touch his hand trying to calm him, no matter what injury Jack can't deal with it, he gets too worried. Jack doesn't mind about his own injuries which leads him into a lot of trouble but being the eldest sibling I guess this instinct is drilled into him from the start. When I'm sure that Danny is alright I release him letting Jack worry about him. Curling up on a window seat which I found when I first got here I curl up letting my eyes droop knowing that my family is safe.

I wake about half an hour later, puzzled I glance round trying to search for what woke me up. Looking above me I see a familiar showman smiling down at my tired expression. "Hey" I utter softly not being sure whether the others are asleep. He smiles and sits in the space I made him.

"Sorry for waking you" He mutters. I smiled slightly while getting worried the only time I have heard Danny like this is when he asked Jack on a date. Why on earth would he be that worried now? A lightbulb goes off in my head, ah that's why. He opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it not knowing what to say, I decide to do it for him.

"You want some help planning your date with Jack" He looks embarrassed but nods. I chuckle slightly glad he is going to have the date now. It won't be in the best of circumstances given that they will need to stay here but tomorrow Jack will be seen as dead and we won't see him for a little while so this is definitely the best option. Going towards a cupboard I open it to find a wide selection of movies. After a little while of searching I find the movies that Jack wanted to watch when we first became a group Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 and 2. Handing them to Danny I then go and grab a Pizza menu circling the pepperoni one before leaving Danny to make the plans.

About ten minutes later there is a knock on the door, as I will be the one they won't recognise I open the door to find a pizza delivery person. I pay for it and carry it to the living room where the two love birds have just started the movie, wink at Jack and give them some Privacy.

A few hours later I walk into the room to find the credits to the film rolling. Throughout the last few hours I have heard a lot of laughter from the two and I think that many memories will have been made today. Glancing over the sofa there is the sleeping couple, Jack resting with his head on Danny's chest with Pizza boxes and DVD's everywhere. Despite all the crazy things that are happening these two are managing to stay a relatively normal couple. Grabbing a blanket I wrap it around the two smiling at the look of happiness on their faces. I haven't seen Jack this happy in a long time. It feels nice knowing that Jack and I may have finally found a family that will care for us. Hopefully this relationship will last. Pressing a gentle kiss to both of their foreheads I walk to my room finally sleeping peacefully knowing how happy my brother is in the next room.

**Please do all the usual stuff and answer the questions please. **

**Bye xxxx **


End file.
